Mail Order Bulma
by PenMaster
Summary: B/V fic. Vegeta needs a wife, Bulma's family wants prestige. What happens when love mixes with necessity? Will love conquor all? Or will lust? Read and review =D P.S I dont own DBZ
1. Default Chapter

Mail Order Bulma  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The meeting  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs sat in her chamber on a spaceship waiting for the landing of the royal ship so she could meet her future husband. She had heard a lot about him. His arrogance, pride, and good looks preceded his name.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked her faithful companion Chichi.  
  
"Your father wants money your mother wants prestige and they put all their faith in you to marry a Prince." She batted her lashes playfully, mocking Bulma's mother." You know King Vegeta said that he would give your parents a great dowry for you and the Prince's marriage."  
  
"I wish that idiot Nappa had never seen me. They came here looking for a "potential candidate" and they found me. Anyway, thanks for coming along Chichi. I know you really had no choice since your father wants the same as my parents. What is the world coming to?" She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
A face on her telephonic screen appeared. "Mistress Bulma we've arrived."  
  
"Thank you Yamucha." She said disgustingly.  
  
"Why did we have to bring him along?" Chichi inquired.  
  
"He's my 'guardian'. Or at least that's what my father said. I have a plan to make him want to go back to Earth." Bulma grinned.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Chichi walked to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
"I guess we'd better get ready for his royal assholiness." Bulma smiled at Chichi. "I've got just the dress to get his attention."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ON VEGETASEI...  
  
  
  
"Get your lazy ass up brat!!!" The King called to his sleeping heir. He decided to start the Prince's day off with a disturbing wake up call.  
  
"Shut your face you old has been." Vegeta sat up and looked at his father standing at his door. "Leave now so I can dress."  
  
"No one tells me to leave, especially not you weakling. I was going to leave anyway because besides your new bride is here. I want to see what she looks like. If you don't want her I'll take her." He smirked. "Dress your best and be on the Palace courtyard in 30 minutes." He slammed the door as Vegeta watched his retreating back.  
  
"Why in the hell do I need a bride? I do not need a wife to bicker at every little thing I do. I want a girl with spunk and beauty. What the hell am I saying???" He scowled at himself. He dressed and walked to the Courtyard. He walked outside the palace doors.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this place. Kakkarot get out here now!!!! " He yelled. Kakkarot's family wanted him married also so Vegeta made him go through his marriage with him.  
  
Kakkarot sprang from the kitchen window east of the courtyard.  
  
"Whaph do you wanph Vegeta!!!" He had a mouthful of some exotic bird that he didn't even know the name of.  
  
"Don't call me that. I am known as Prince Vegeta soon to be."  
  
".King of all Sayians or so I've heard." Bulma stood there looking at her future husband.  
  
He turned around. "Damn." He muttered. Bulma was wearing a light blue dress that hung in all the right places. It had a slit that reached her thigh and a low V-shaped front cut to show off a portion of what he was going to get. Her hair was curled and layered around her angelic like face. She wore a light blue shiny lip gloss and blue eye shadow to accent her hair and eye color.  
  
"Like what you see." Bulma tried not to smile. He did not look so bad himself. He wore his usual training clothes and damn did he look good in it.  
  
I wonder what he would look like with no clothes on. She felt her self blush.  
  
"Like what you see?" He smirked back at her.  
  
Kakkarot was beside him and he was staring at her fine companion. The bird leg had dropped on the floor and his mouth was open. Chichi was wearing the same thing as Bulma except hers was red and the front did not dip as low.  
  
Bulma snapped herself out of it. So lets see the royal hell hole shall we. I was escorted here by some rude people and I'd just like to get something to drink and sleep.  
  
She walked over to him and brushed pass him, purposely rubbing her scent on him. She ran up the 43 stairs quickly and ran into the palace. Chichi ran after her and raced with Bulma. Bulma won.  
  
"You not going anywhere until I say so. Until we're married you're just my slave." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Until we're married I don't have to do anything. Unless I want to. Don't mistake compliance for enthusiasm." The guard opened the door and they walked in regally.  
  
He smirked at the gaping Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot closed his mouth. "If this is what marriage is going to be like I think I'm going to like it."  
  
"Not me. I plan to make her life a living hell" Vegeta smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N I want at least 5 reviews before I write my next chapter. My other one Dragon's Eyes was kinda slow in the reviews so I want to get lots on this one (I hope) ::gulp:: thanks readers. I know your reading this so what is it gonna hurt to day a couple of words about my story?? Even if you don't review thanks for reading.  
  
PenMaster =D 


	2. Adjusting

Mail Order Bulma  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Adjusting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ cuz if I did I would've made Vegeta for myself.  
  
  
  
"Why does she have to be here?!" Vegeta yelled at his father. They were in the thrown room and Vegeta looked at his calm father. I'll be sitting there one day old man.  
  
"Touchy touchy" the King smirked. "Well I would say I brought her here to piss you off but you need an heir. NOW!!!"  
  
"If you yell at me again I'll blow that smirk off your face old man."  
  
"With your puny power level, yeah right."  
  
"We'll see." He mumbled  
  
"If you really don't want her I'll be glad to add her to my harem." He grinned and laughed evilly.  
  
For some reason Vegeta didn't like the idea of parting with Bulma. He liked her fieryness.  
  
"I don't care about her but you touch her and you'll live to regret it." He smirked and walked off regally. He slammed the door on his way out, breaking its hinges.  
  
"I'll kill you both before anything can happen. Then I'll find some way to stay immortal and I'll rule forever." He smiled. "I hope you have fun cause she will be departing soon."  
  
  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Bulma jumped on her new Queen sized bed with Chichi. "We're in a palace we're in a palace!!!!" They sat down abruptly exhausted from their previous romp.  
  
Chichi giggled "That Kakkarot guy is sorta cute though. I hope I get to see him again." She smiled dreamily.  
  
"He looks like he likes to eat too. I saw that chicken leg drop from his mouth when he saw you." Bulma smiled. She was truly happy for her friend although she tried to hide her own unhappiness.  
  
"Bulma what's wrong" Chichi looked at her friend "You sorta zoned out on me."  
  
"Sorry Chi, I just. well I don't want to marry that bastard prince. He's so mean and hateful. But he's a fun person to make mad." She smiled. "Maybe he's just a little cute too."  
  
"Why thank you wife." He leaned against her door. He figured calling her this would make her mad.  
  
"I'm not your wife yet ass hole." He was right. "Kami, I don't even want to be here.  
  
"Well look woman our coronation is tomorrow. I have to kill my father to do it but today there is a tournament. You're required to be there. Get dressed and Kakkarot will take you to the designated place. Oh nevermind we have to go in pairs and I don't want you to get hurt so I guess I'll go with you." He looked at her questioning expression. "There are a lot of horny guys on Vegetasei and I don't want you scarred before I get to you."  
  
"Don't do nice things for me. I don't need your charity."  
  
"This isn't about charity woman it's about survival. Get dressed NOW!!!!" He started to walk away. He turned around and walked close to her. He was so close to her that he could smell her perfume. "Wear something nice to made your hideous body look better."  
  
"But." She couldn't finish because his tongue was deep in her mouth. She put her hand on his head to move him closer to her. He deepened his kiss and she whimpered. He pulled away abruptly. She breathed hard.  
  
"Don't talk back to me woman. If you don't I shall reward you well." He walked out of the door.  
  
She picked up a pillow and threw it at his retreating back. The door closed and it hit the door. "Oh by the way, dress casually."  
  
"Just wait until our wedding night."  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Chichi." Bulma sat on her bed waiting impatiently. Kakkarot and Vegeta were sitting beside her, and all three were waiting for Chichi. Bulma had on a short purple dress that reached her knees and her hair was half up. Vegeta's hand was resting comfortably on her leg. For some reason it felt right there. He was looking at her and she kept looking straight on. The wall sure seemed interesting today. She blushed and turned top look at him.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"I'm studying you. Do I make you nervous?" He chuckled "Just wait until we're married. What are you going to do when you have to strip in front of me? I wonder." He put his mouth to her ear. "Do you blush all over?"  
  
Chichi walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a shirt that said "bad mama". On earth, they had to be taught the language of Vegetasei in order to live there so no one except Vegeta, Bulma, Kakkarot, and the King new what the shirt said.  
  
He ogled Chichi. "I hope that shirt is true." Kakkarot stated. This is my mate. This is the woman I'm going to marry. I think I love her. Hey, I wonder if she can cook?"  
  
"Let's go see the tournament" Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew out of the window Kakkarot did the same with Chichi. Bulma screamed and pounded Veggie's chest the whole time and Chichi hit Kakkarot on the side with a frying pan. They eventually settled down and the two men finally landed.  
  
They walked in and the crowd roared in response to their future queen. They walked up the stairs to sit in the royal area. So then, they'd got the best view from above the crowd.  
  
Vegeta was dressed in his royal clothes and Kakkarot was dressed in his royal guard armor. Bulma and Chichi sat to the left of their mates. When they were married they would sit to their right.  
  
The King stood up to make his speech.  
  
"This may be my last speech in this arena so I'll make it short and sweet. The rules in this tournament are simple. We will pull two names from the ball of steel and they will have to fight each other. No one is exempted. Whichever person refuses will die immediately. Enjoy." He sat back in his thrown. "I'll still be king tomorrow." He tossed his hand backward, signaling the start of the tournament.  
  
The short bald pudgy man stood there and turned the handle of the ball slowly (sorta like those bingo and lottery wheels) then faster as it gained speed. He let the handle go but the ball still spun and it started to glow brightly. A gasp filled the audience. The ball stopped suddenly and opened by itself. The short man reached inside and pulled out two names.  
  
The short man stared dumbly at the paper and the king and people were getting frustrated.  
  
"Tell us fool, who will fight?" The king asked anxiously.  
  
The short man cleared his throat nervously. "KING VEGETA VS. PRINCE VEGETA"  
  
  
  
A/N I want to thank the readers and Millyah for reviewing this. I want 5 more reviews please before I write my next chapter. Please read my other fic too. Dragon's Eyes. I thought that the 1st summary sucked so I wrote the new one. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanx =D PenMaster 


	3. A/N

Hey, readers I've been outta town for about a week and a half and now I've got to study for bunches to tests so I'll be updating sometime next week. But remember, for ever 5 reviews I get I'll write another chapter so if I get 15 by the time I start writing I'll write two chapters consecutively. ; P  
  
Thanx PenMaster =D 


	4. Getting to Know You

Mail order Bulma  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Getting to know you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ cuz if I did I would've made Vegeta for myself.  
  
"Oh hell no!!" The King gaped "You can't do that" He fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Why not father" His son asked smirking.  
  
He had to think quick. He was trying to find the secret to immortality and he had a guy that was supposed to report back to him tonight and the King would be ready for Vegeta tomorrow. 'Damn, I've been working on beating this little brat for too long I can't let him beat me now'  
  
"I… It's in the laws. Yeah that's it. Article 3 line 285. It specifically says that a King and a Prince cannot fight until the ordained day. So that gives me another day." He was lying but he knew that no one would challenge him.  
  
"It doesn't matter how long you try to stall… I'm still going to kill you eventually."  
  
"We'll see." The King mumbled. "On with the tournament!!!"  
  
Bulma watched in fascination as the greatest warriors in all the land fought each other in the name of honor. Some people would fight over unpaid debts, quarrels, and even mates. Chichi had grabbed Kakkarot's arm tightly as she watched many a person get wounded or die in the fight.  
  
After the tournament, They were flown back to the castle. This time the girls were used to it so they didn't struggle as much. When they got back to the castle Kakkarot brought Chichi to her room (they didn't do anything hentais… yet) and Vegeta brought Bulma back to her room.  
  
She had fallen asleep in his arms and had snuggled closely to him in the process. He laid her down on the bed and watched the moon's rays shine on her face.  
  
'Kami she's beautiful. Hey wait a minute. What brought that on?' He reached out to touch her face and gently ran his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Mmm Vegeta." She moaned sleepily.  
  
'What brought that on? Why is she saying my name? Unless…"  
  
"Yes little onna. Sleep." He leaned to kiss her lips and he gently touched his to hers and Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him in shock. She gasped and she opened her mouth slightly giving him the opportunity to explore her more. Her hand went to his face when she realized who it was. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Her hands were in his hair then and he gently kneaded her breasts through her shirt. Kami she's beautiful. Noo what am I saying. He quickly backed away and looked at her with a confused expression. His face then went into that normal stony mode.  
  
"Wha…Why…" She stammered.  
  
"Hush onna. I know I am good but you don't have to stutter." He smirked.  
  
She grew red. "Whatever Vegeta. Come sit and talk to me."  
  
"The great Saiyan no Ouji doesn't talk… He orders."  
  
"Oh shut up and sit down"  
  
He complied.  
  
"Tell me about yourself" She sat up, crossed her legs, set her hands on her knees, and rested her head on her head.  
  
"What do you want to know onna"  
  
"What do you look for in a wife?"  
  
"I don't particularly want a wife so I never thought of what I'd look for. I have an idea though, someone obedient, beautiful, and smart. That rules you out completely."  
  
"Fuck off your jackassed-ness"  
  
"The only thing I'll fuck is you and trust me you'll get that soon enough."  
  
She warmed with anticipation. She looked down quickly, missing his smirk. Kami she could still feel his kiss, his hands…"  
  
"Umm yeah Vegeta. So anyways. What are you going to do about your father tomorrow. He claims he's going to kill you and from the tournament to day it sounds as though he has something up his sleeve."  
  
"He probably does but he'll still die." He crossed his arms.  
  
"What happens if he beats you."  
  
"It's not like he will but if he does he gets to keep the thrown and I either die or I get exiled."  
  
"Dang… That's bad. I'm sorry" she yawned tiredly. "Vegeta come and lay by me and keep me company." She laid on one side of the bed. And pulled him down onto the other.  
  
"Onna I have no time for this."  
  
"Please Vegeta" she pleaded tiredly.  
  
"Yeah whatever. But I'm only doing this for a couple of hours." He lay by her and she inched closer to him… content.  
  
  
  
"He will die. No man shall beat me, especially not a little retard like him. His mother was the same way as him. That's why I killed her stupid ass. Like mother… like son"  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have to get surgery. I have a hole in my heart. It sux badly. Well thank you everyone for the reviews. Writing is my way to get away from life and it's troubles. Heh. Anyway keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Thanx =D PenMaster 


	5. The Day

Mail order Bulma  
  
Chapter 4  
The Day  
thoughts  
"...." speaking  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood from his lips and charged full on at the unseen force. The creature had   
on a long black hooded jacket. He couldn't see it but he didn't care. He had some anger to   
release and the unlucky bastard had gotten in the way.   
  
Gallet Gun!! He yelled. The creature fell to the ground. He walked over to it expecting to see   
his father. Blood oozed from the creature, staining the ground. The blood had crept as far as   
Vegeta's shoes and he stepped in it. He walked over to the creature and for a fleeting moment,   
he felt sorry for it.   
  
Oh Father, I told you I'd kill you. Curiosity had gotten the best out of him and he reached over   
to the creature and pulled back the hood. He saw blue hair.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vege... I'm sorry." She ran her knuckles against his face. And fell limp.  
  
He bolted up in the bed. Bulma shifted in her sleep and grabbed   
Vegeta. He looked over at her and remembered where he was. He gently untangled her arms and legs   
from his and got out of the bed. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4:17 in the   
morning. He walked back to his room so he could lay down and not have the distraction of Bulma.   
  
What the hell did that dream mean?   
================================================================================================  
  
He walked down to the training room and decided to train since he knew that he had to fight his   
father today. As he walked he heard voices coming from his father's room. He decided not to   
listen since it was his father's business.   
  
When he heard his name in the conversation, it was a whole different story. He decided to listen   
in to what his father was saying. His father was talking to his advisor Caroticus.  
  
"I want you to kill that little son of a bitch and get him out of the way so I won't have to   
fight. You of all people know that the damn brat is to strong for me and his ego doesn't make   
it much better."  
  
"Yes sire. I have a plan. I know that he is bonded with that weakling woman and that makes it   
all the much easier to kill him. An assassin will kill her today. You know how mating is if you   
kill a person's mate it makes the other person go crazy and eventually kill himself or go on a   
killing spree."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean go on a killing spree?! And how do you know that he is bonded with   
her?Haven't you ever seen the way that he looks at her? You can obviously tell. Hell, I don't even   
think he knows it yet. And as for the killing spree. If he does go on a killing spree then we   
have a reason to put him out of his misery without the people having something to say about it.   
And no he won't kill you."  
  
"Good. Do what you have to do. No matter what happens I will be and always stay king." He smirked   
evilly.  
  
Vegeta walked away from his father's room. He crossed his arms and smirked his trademark smirk.   
  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Bulma ran her hands over his naked chest. They were standing up and he was sucking on her neck.   
She was gong crazy and she stopped him by grabbing his head and kissing him passionately on his   
lips. She kneeled down slowly, kissed his flat stomach, and raked her nails across his bare back.   
  
She unbuttoned her pants and pulled his zipped down with her lips. His hands were in her hair   
and he was pulling slightly. She then pulled off his boxers with her teeth. And she pulled his   
magnificent throbbing organ out of his pants she wrapped her fingers around it and she squeezed   
lightly. He moaned, pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He stripped her of her clothes and laid her on the bed. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she moaned.  
  
He positioned himself to enter her and...   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
There was someone's hand over her mouth. And a knife was raised over a masked person's head.   
  
"Die Bitch."  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews. Man, I had my surgery I'm alright now. (Thank God) anyways keep up the   
reviewing I want 5 more reviews before I update my next chapter. =D PenMaster 


	6. Resolving Problems

Mail order Bulma  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Resolving Problems  
  
thoughts  
  
"...." speaking  
  
She was dreaming when this random person came and was trying to kill her. She still didnt fully understand what the hell was going on but she learned quickly. The masked person was set and poised to attack and kill her. She bit down evilly on his hand and didnt let go until she tasted blood. The attacker screamed and cradled his hand gently. "VEGETA!!!" She screamed. She tried to get off the bed and she tripped on the covers (why do they always have to fall; its just not good unless they do though). She jumped up, ran down the hall and straight into Goku. Her assailent wasn't far behind her and Goku pushed her behind himself and prepared to face this person. Vegeta pushed Goku aside. "I'll take care of this myself. Goku get her out of here." The masked assailent was tossing the knife from hand to hand waiting impatiently. "I was ordered to kill some one tonight and I'll do whatever it takes to get her. Even if I have to go through the Short One." Goku grabbed Bulma and ran out with her and put her in his room. Bulma curled up into a ball inside Goku's room and Chichi came to comfort her. They stayed inside the room while the battle ensued outside. They heard a thump. Vegeta came back in without barely a scratch on him. "Damn I'm good!" He muttered. Bulma walked up to him and slapped him. "That's for your arrogance" The pulled his head into hers and kissed him deeply. "That's my thank you present" He stood there dumbfounded. "Whatsamatta. Bulma got your tounge? I guess he liked it to much" She laughed and walked seductively out of the room and back down into hers. He crossed his arms. "Hmph. Stupid Woman and her stupid tounge and her stupid body and..."He looked over at Goku and Chichi who were smiling from witnessing the scene. He stomped out and went to her room to talk to her. "You've humiliated me enough woman!!! This was the last time." He looked down at her and she was asleep. "What the hell she just came in here a couple of minutes ago." He turned to walk out and she whispered him name. He turned around and decided to get some answers from her, the cheating way. He had heard that if you ask a person a question while they're sleep, they answer you truthfully. He walked over to her and leaned down to her. Kami she's beautiful. I really wouldn't mind having her as my bride. She got the looks, grace, and personality. Err... Maybe not personality. She can be a bitch sometimes. I love her anyways though. "Love you to 'Geta" Damn that bond we're forming. I don't know if she really knows it yet though. Now lets see... "Bulma" he whispered. "Hmm..." "Do you think I'm attractive?" "Mmm yes 'Geta very" He smirked. "Do you love me?" She nodded slightly. "Mmhmm" He smiled a true genuine smile. He stripped from his armor, but while he was doing this he found out that she used to have a pig named bessie and that she loved horses and hated calamari from his "quizzing". He crawled into bed with her and she nuzzled up to Vegeta. He patted her on the head. "That'll do pig that'll do." He smirked and settled in. She rolled over to face him and, still sleep, kissed him on the nose. "Fuck you 'Geta" she said and she rolled over. ===================================================================== "Put the Plan into action." The King said. "Yes sire." The other voiced smiled placidly.  
  
I'm so sorry ya'll jeez. Finals in school, a boyfriend ,who I love to bits, and this dang surgery recovery. Put up with me... I'm back in the game for the long run. I'll review more... I promise. =D 


End file.
